This invention relates to magnetic cores, and more particularly to magnetic core blanks and methods of making magnetic cores from the blanks.
Co-pending Application Ser. No. 891,995, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,803,773, filed Aug. 1, 1986, and assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, discloses improved magnetic cores and core preforms and improved methods of making magnetic cores, preferably utilizing magnetically permeable strip material that is wrapped about a non-magnetic tube forming a core support. In accordance with the invention disclosed in the copending application, incorporated herein by reference, magnetic cores composed of sets of helical convolutions have characteristics similar to those of interwoven strip type cores, while avoiding the high degree of skill required for the manufacture of interwoven cores.
Although the magnetic cores, preforms, and manufacturing methods disclosed in the co-pending application are quite simple, the manufacture of commercial cores in quantity, particularly cores that are very small, requires manufacturing processes that are more easily, reliably, and economically implemented. To attain this goal, the present invention provides novel methods of manufacturing magnetic cores and novel blanks for the manufacture of magnetic cores.